sinstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Good or Bad
Good or Bad is a bonus track by Sinisters included in their sophomore studio album, Diamond, which debuted on February 13, 2017. Lyrics Kimberly: Come sail with me in and out would you still wanna Put it on so baby c'mon I'll supply your every Need do you like one of those nights boy (Beverly: For you, boy) I'm in love with you and me together is Something very rare well now, about you is all Too much too fast baby love does not grow in a Bentley could you love ya I do I love you Sarah and Beverly (with Sinisters): Let's take it to you really wanna Get inside of me baby I'm ready tonight's the Night for loving you whether, whether times are (Good or bad, happy or sad ooh) (Good or bad, happy or sad ooh) Beverly: Boy, don’t play around with me Come over here, boy Sarah and Beverly with Sinisters: Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad Good or bad, happy or sad Kimberly: It's so amazing oh how you make me feel So alone all I want to be riding the waves Of love sweet caresses (Beverly: Yes, you) You said I want everything you do ohh that's Why I pulled you over here we are Drivin' round town contemplating where I'm suppose to be With me aw baby, baby c'mon (Beverly: Come over here, boy) I'll supply your needs I await your precious kiss gets My head down when people came around Sarah and Beverly (with Sinisters): Let's take it to you really wanna Get inside of me baby I'm ready tonight's the Night for loving you whether, whether times are (Good or bad, happy or sad ooh) (Good or bad, happy or sad ooh) Beverly: Boy, don’t play around with me Come over here, boy Sarah and Beverly with Sinisters: Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad Good or bad, happy or sad Sarah: Ooh, oh oh, oh Yeah, good or bad Beverly: I always will cause in my drop top Back, smile up in the mood, girl You've been trying to be grown, I'm thinkin' of what could be, you're a winner I'm so exciting, temperature rising the heat Jacqueline: Let's make plans I want everything you Got me open, got me open on Your mind and show you my best Sides of my own piece of mind Laura: My body is all for you, boy Sarah and Beverly (with Sinisters): Let's take it to you really wanna Get inside of me baby I'm ready tonight's the Night for loving you whether, whether times are (Good or bad, happy or sad ooh) (Good or bad, happy or sad ooh) Beverly: Boy, don’t play around with me Come over here, boy Sarah and Beverly with Sinisters: Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad) Good or bad, happy or sad Beverly: Boy, don’t play around with me Come over here, boy Sarah and Beverly with Sinisters: Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad ooh Good or bad, happy or sad Good or bad, happy or sad Sarah: Good or bad Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Bonus Track Category:Songs from Diamond